Inyasha Rise of Naraku
by nukrat
Summary: inuyasha and gang are dead. its upto their children to end the mystery of the bone eater's well. almost OC story...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All copyrights with Rumiko Takahashi.

All OCs are MINE and belong to ME AND ME ONLY.

If you want to borrow them, you may PM me…

Chapter 1

It has been a year now, since our parents have died and left us with each other. We find no-one else other than ourselves. I am Hitomi, the youngest offspring of inuyasha and kagome. I have twin elder brothers. Nuriyo and Nasura. 16 They both look identical except Nuriyo has black hair and puppy ears while Nasura had silver and both look like my Dad . I however have a royal blue Moon on my forehead from my grandfather Inutashio but have the same features as my Mom.

Azura and Akito also live with us. The elder twins of my Uncle and Aunt- Miroku and Sango. They date my brothers- Azura and Nuriyo . Akito and Nasuro. ( even though my brothers are a year younger. That makes azura and akito 17) They also have a brother who is a year younger than them and who is my age. I secretly have a crush on him, he has his dad's fever of "will you bear my children?" I guess moving on is best option.

Ira ,12 is the daughter of koga and ayame . Uncle Sesshomaru just had a son which I named surou. Ira looks like her father except she has her mother's eyes. Surou 12, has the red stripes running on his cheeks. He is a apple cut of sesshomaru. Both of their parents suffered the same fate as mine.

Totosai split tetsusaiga in half and distributed them among my brothers. I have my mom's bow. Azura and Akito have twin Hiraikotsus. Natsu has miroku's staff. Surou and Ira have inherited their Father's weapons and talons.

Not to mention shippo. He well… fell in love with kirara and has a child named Kauro. Well, I know it is awkward but… Kauro is SUPER CUTE. God bless him. Kauro's like a brother I never had.

He's see-ing someone now, but I donot know who.

Btw, we are traveling to the bone eater's well. Our birthplace. Somehow, we were brought out somewhere else. From our dreams, visions and weapons, we know who our parents are, we know Naraku, we know kikyo. Something is wrong. The underworld is somehow opened up and I just cannot figure out why. The shikon-o-tama is finished and all but for some reason, the demons keep on haunting us. Capturing us.

"Hitomi! Centipede on your way!" Nasuro screamed

But I just drew my bow and akito shot her hiraikotsu. Puffffff. There was nothing else. "Maybe we should just stick together" Kauro said. "Yup!"

**A/N : Hey, so, how do you like my story set up? And my OCs? Well, go ahead for the criticism, becuz, I do need to improve … right? Break a leg on the reviews and please tell me… if Naraku, had a child ( not an incarnation) what wud u name it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha-

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. All OCs are mine.

Chapter 2

Probably, from the number of demon attacks that we've been getting, I kinda guessed that they were guarding something pretty important. As we got closer, I sensed Kauro getting pretty aggressive and enthusiastic about a certain type of smell. I liked that smell, and it was pretty similar to a scent that Mom used to bring back from her time. We were never allowed to go there. It pretty much dawned on us for the fact that our maternal side of the family might not be there to see me. They probably moved or donot want to hear of demons, like mom told me.

"Heads up! Hitomi!" Nasuro warned. I simply dodged the claw and kicked the monster's shin.

"grooooooooooouunn" And it was dead.

" Nuriyo, Nasuro, we got a hell of a situation here!" shouted the akito and azura. I couldn't help but notice that a girl as identical as me had collapsed on akito's arm and was mumbling a kind of… spell? My mom is dead! She had.. no, this cant be. This can't be kikyo!

I ran over and felt her pulse, just the way my mom taught me. It felt weak, like she was about to die or something. " k..Ki..kyo?" I muttered. "My child, you… a-re.. of..i-i- inu-nu-yash-a's. i- i- w-w-wa—rrn you. He- he.. is.. he! Is.. awekennniiig!" her last words muttered by a scream.

"She has been resurrected, by someone. Very Powerful. Very, Very powerful and skinks of old demon blood." Azura said. Azura had the ability of going to the past and reading a few stuff.

LATER

We had made a grave for her and buried her there. I put some sutras from Natsu. "she, knew some stuff.." he said looking at me, piercingly. I broke the gaze. He didn't like me. What's the point of flirting?

We had arrived at the bone eater's well. Since it was night, we decided not to go close to the well. We camped out near the village. It seemed very barren.

To sum it up, we all sat in a circle to match our ideas and find out what was happening. It was impossible for kikyo to be back from the dead. But unfortunately she was. If she was, then my parents would be back too. But…..

"ok, so As far as we've learnt, The demons were actually guarding kikyo." Azura said

"And since she has the miko's powers for the shikon-o-tama" Akito added.

" It seems as if everything is falling apart." Kauro was definitely worried. My brothers never sit for this because they have the worst IQ.

" The only person powerful enough to do this would be naraku. But he's already dead! " I exclaimed

" true, but what if there is someone else?" Natsu asked

"Like who?"

"May be his friend of incarnation"

"have you forgotten they are D-E-A-D?"

"as far as I think, souls still stay on the earth if a body part of them is left. Naraku had his 3rd huge battle with Dad in a place. Mom told me, his body and shards were ripped to pieces. The tainted jewel shards were then claimed by our mom. " I explained

"Yeah and as common sense strikes me, I donot think the shikon jewel is back." Nuriyo said.

"well, That's true" Said Nasuro.

Later-

The possibility of a huge demon who had control over death was our assumption. And thinking about it, I think Kikyo has a part of her soul left somewhere. But I cannot figure out where. I could sense my mom's aura, Kaeda's and kikyo's. Recently I haven't been sensing ANYTHING.

*KINK*

Something striked me. A little like a sacred arrow. And only my mom and me could shoot sacred arrows. Let alone the dead Miko. I got up from the ground and walked a few meters. I couldn't see anything but the miko's aura helped me. I saw something glowing. Like a spiritual arrow. It was stuck to a tree. A huge tree. Wait. That was THE SACRED TREE. The place where my father had been pinned to. An arrow was stiked on the tree with a papyrus reed under it. There was also something written. As I got closer and gripped the arrow, it dissolved with my hand. "kikyo.. That you?". Nothing was there. I got a hold of the reed that said

_Within the Boundaries of time, is my soul_

_Destroy it soon, or death will be a mole._

_To the ends of the earth, will rise the spider_

_Upto the future, it will conquer._

**(A/N): Hey, I didn't get a single review. It sucks. Btw… Its mysterious huh? Who the hell do you think is doing this? And who gave hitomi the note?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I donot own inuyasha

But…. All OCs are mine.

Chapter 3

Angst.

As I headed back to the my sleeping bag, I noticed that Natsu wasn't there. _Where the hell is he? _I thought. Maybe I should go and look for him. I headed toward the pond where I thought he mght be. Like his dad, he loved to think on his own.

*krrriiipp!*

"Who's there" Natsu sounded alert.

"Its Hitomi and I'm not here to sympathize your "Bear my child" part."

"Hmf!" he said with a grin. "what are you trying to do here at the middle of the night?" I asked "you know very well, I have my father's mind of thinking. Just stop trying to fool an answer to start a conversation with you!"

I bit my lip. He was mean and it kinda hurt, the way his Handsome features, built to love, growled at me. "I-I'm … um …. Well… uh…. Sorry.. I actually don't mean to interrupt. I'll just mind my own business." I just took a step back and he grabbed a hold of my hand. "You seriously took me seriously? You're violent and aggressive of other's business and you.. well apologized to me? For just trying to take care of me? I was just, kidding." He smirked. "sit down… here" He patted to a place beside him. I didn't see any other option so I sat down.

We talked. About a lot of things and after a while he looked at me, while I was looking across the pond and said " You have beautiful skin" and touched my cheek. My pulse rate grew, heart beat grew while he leaned forward. I closed my eyes, but no impact. He just slightly pecked on my neck. That frigged me. "don't always expect much, _My LOVE_." The last words struck me like bells ringing in my ears. He was gone as well. While wondering how I ended up to be be in his heart, I fell asleep.

I woke up, the next morning and told the guys everything, but when I wanted to show them the paper on the sacred tree, it wasn't there.

"Maybe it was yours to see!" exclaimed Azura

" That's kinda like her personal mission. She should be the one working on it. And maybe, we could impose some clues." Nuriyo said supporting azura. Azura was leaning on his good and broad shoulders. Akito was there holding Nasuro's hands. That kinda made me feel lonely and Nasuro realized that. He came upto me and said "Father would have crushed him with his left hand. Its okay. He'll admit before knowing." I did tell him and my other brother about last night. None of them said a word until now. It felt good to atleast find someone who cares.

We headed for the village. We did find only a few clues there, and a few strands of dark rough hair, like it was attached to a spider. That only made me more curious.

There were a few people living on the outskirts of the village. Most of them were women. I knew Natsu was already there. It was noon and we needed some rest. As we were I heard "bear my child?" I guess you guessed. Natsu already proposed. Though this was usual for me, I did feel a quint of pain in my chest. I ignored it. As I peeked through the bushes along with the rest of the gang, I found they were already snogging each other. Natsu's eye met with mine and I quickly withdrew my head. I ran. I don't know where, but I ran

_**An"""Typical Huh? Well… Natsu, you're just a brat! I still don't have any reviews and all of you know.. it sucks.. I dodnt write good stories and I know that cause I never get reviews but none of you tell me why and where I am making mistakes…. Guys, it does hurt and I don't wanna continue. But I do want to. Well… kill me if you want… ther's no option.. right?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A:N) –**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews. They will work. I'm kinda out of town and I donot get much time on the computer. The scarcity of details is the reason for that and because the story is narrated by HITOMI who is the daughter of INUYASHA. Who doesn't usually explain much. Having said that, it is one of my first stories and I LOVED your criticism which innovates me to become a better writer(and typer!). I WILL OBSIOUSLY EXPLAIN A LOT in the next chapters and why there is no point of the mission and journey will be explained. I will write an AN beside the lines that will explain stuff to you more clearly. **_

_**Love –**_

_**Nukrat**_

(Chapter 4) My heart, unlocked.

I actually speak to myself. More or less. My brain does. Not my heart. Just like my father. He only unlocked his heart for kikyo and for my mom 50 years after a twisting conspiracy. My brain isn't that reflective that it will admit itself for not explaining much. It thinks that people can understand details, having read a context.(_**A:N- THE SCARCITY OF DETAILS!)**_ so, right now my heart is speaking for the first time in 17 years.

I ran and ran. I donot know where. The DNA chromosomes took me to a place, where my mom went feeling upset, where she met my dad for the first time. The sacred tree. I felt BOUND towards it. Like something happened. I was alone. The only person that would follow me would be kauro. Who got sick a few days ago and we kinda sent him back because Ira and Surou were living alone. The tree was right in front of my eyes and it made me crave my parents more. I wish I could hug my father and tell him everything so he could punch the lights out of that brat. I sat down on its roots. The feel of the rough wood against my back gave me a calming feeling. It made me think of my very presence in this mission. Why we came here in the first place. Oh yes. Everyone were having dreams and seizures about our birthplace and that something is wrong. Most people across the lands would know my dad and mom. But, since they are dead, no one thinks we might take their place and we can't succeed in the mission. That brought tears in my eyes. In a sense they were right but in the other way, they were wrong about not succeeding. We decided to come here. Natsu persuaded me to.

The name of that brat made me sweat my eyes. Tears were falling in litres. They were trailing down my cheek, to my neck, into my chest. For the first time in life, I acknowledged the feeling of akito and azura when my brothers would be away. They told me it was "LOVE". Now, I feel stupid. It was usual to see him proposing but this was the first time he snogged someone. Recently, my life had began to revolve around him. I don't want to admit but I lo..

"BOO!" I looked back to see akito and azura trying their best to make a scary face. "booooo!" I mimicked silently. They both came close to me and hugged me tight, like a cute group hug. "there there, that face doesn't suit you. We know what happened that night. We kinda.. well… um spied on you. Sorry for that." Azura said. "its ok, our stupid brother doesn't feel anything except for lust. So get over it. A miko like you can win the hearts of humans, demons, monks… what not?" Akito comforted me. "let's get you back to the village, incase people start looking for you…"

They took me back to the village somehow. I had been so deep in thought, that I hadn't realized, that it was like night…

I walked over to see nuriyo, frying or grilling fish over a flame. Nasuro was stirring something in a big pot that looked like rice. "hey, ye know, boys shouldn't be the one to cook!"He said. "I asked youto wash it. Not to "stir" it!" akito said. After a moment of heated conversation, we finally sat down, to eat our dinner. I didn't have an appetite, so I decided to have a fish. The fish was a bit longer than usual and it was the fish me and Natsu liked to catch when we were little. Thinking about those time, I actually didn't see him here where was he?

Fate shall you call it or co-incidence? Just then a couple appeared. Natsu and a girl. She was BEAUTIFUL. She had pale skin, DARK brown hair, pink lips and she was wearing a beautiful kimono which was white with pink flowers embroidered on it. It's a breathtaking scene for any man. I wasn't surprised why natsu had fallen for her. I tried my best not to throw my tantrum. I looked away and silently ate the fish. "Hey natsu, is she your.." he couldn't finish. He was cut off by natsu who proudly presented " My mate to be. She shall also travel with us as she is a sutra specialist who can use them against anyone." This sentene struck me up like a bell. I just looked at akito who gave me a "wait, I am asking and denying about it" look. "No, we aren.." akito couldn't finish. "Enough of it. We are ging to travel with her and its final. No one can do anything." Once natsu makes a decision, no-one, can ever, ever deny about it.

"where is she sleeping? With you?" nuriyo asked

"no, I believe hitomi has a big sleeping bag."

That was it how dare that asshole, ask me for a sleeping bag after he broke my heart? Senseless, arrogant, prideful… all the 7 sins put together make up NATSU!

"Hitomi?" natsu asked

" Yeah! Definitely, she can share my sleeping bag!" I blurted out just like a donkey.

"see! We have it settled. Tomorrow morning, we shall look for clues. For our parents." He said with glee.

I looked over at the girl who smiled DIRECTLY at me. Just then something started beating aggresively against me and I heard "spider" I my head 3 times. Then, pictures of this man, flashed in my head.

"hitomi! You okay?" I snapped out of it. "yes.. um just had a seizure. Probably."

" does everyone around here have weird stuff like this?" the MATE TO BE said in disgust.

"yes, Karuna, its kind of usual." Natsu softened.

"Lets just go to bed." Azura said to change the subject. They both were taken aback for the fact that I offered to share my sleeping bag."

Sleep wasn't usual for me. The "sleep nausea" hadn't hit me yet. My delusional heart didn't want to stop wondering. After we were settled and "karuna" was fast asleep, I thought of taking a light walk around the forest. Again, the air filled around the place with a spiritual aura. That kind of possessed me to go, to the tree. I took my bow and arrows. Incase. Just when I came infront of the tree, something rushed past me with a transparent reddish color. Out of defence, I shot a purifying arrow.

"ttnnng!"

It landed on a deep groove of the tree. From a few seconds of thinking, I fond out that it was the same place, in which, kikyo's arrow had landed in. like mom told me. Right then… everything blurred and spinned. Like the earth didn't have an axis. I heard a voice. Similar to my brothers'. It was chanting something. Saying something. I figured it might be a clue, a prophecy of somekind or…

I was having a headache. Despite all these stuff running through me, I tried to concentrate on the lingering voice and figured out these lines :

_The power THE NEW will harness_

_Will envision the world to complete darkness_

_Thousands of demons will awaken _

_Including the jewel which was forgotten_

_The archer will be their reminder,_

_Who will stop the world from a death timer._

_Decisions depending on the purest soul,_

_Will doom her to be a ghoul._

_Trapped in time, she will be_

_No chance to accept fate and agree. _

_The old water carrier, dried by "travel erosions"_

_Can only be opened by desires and emotions_.

(_**AN- Cliffhanger! So.. have I improved?… did you like it! Review!... and FYI- I fell inlove with this thing called reviews!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N—well I got a few reviews and all…. And I am VERY HAPPY with the reviews. My special thanks goes out to my friends- 143Rinshomaru, Min00 and Rinshy. I love you all and I give u a huuuge cyber hug, so bad, you will choke on your own spit! ;-D … muah! Any ways, to all of you who wish resurrection, you just guessed a spoiler I was about to give! InuXKag, SesshXrin, SangoX miroku! Hail inuyasha!)**_

Chapter:5

Desires and Emotions

Just as the lines of the prophecy ended, I blinked. That was probably the biggest mistake in my life. When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on my sleeping bag, faced towards the sky. Daring not to move, I just though "TIME" over again. It felt wrong. Very wrong. When I just flipped over, I saw karuna, sleeping so peacefully I felt giulty of loving natsu. "N—aa—tts" she mumbled in her sleep. See-ing her loyalty, love, friendship,DESIRES AND EMOTIONS for natsu, made me wail. Maybe, I wasn't right for him, maybe, I couldn't lend my time an life to natsu the way she did. Maybe I should let go. I loved natsu and his happiness was more than valuable to me. If he was happy with karuna, then, I should be happy too. Right?

Ok, I figured out what to do. So dear heart and brain, DONOT BRING HIM UP ON MY VOCABULARY AGAIN! Done and chapter closed.

Ok, in the "prophecy" it was siad 'THE NEW'. It probably meant something that doesn't belong here. Something that nevr existed here. What can it be? What never…

Demons. There must be a demon somewhere that doesn't belong here. If we defeat that, the whole quest means nothing. The prophecy I also got a day earlier, I had to save someone and otherwise, the world will turn dark!. Yes! Quest discovered, clues solved!

But wasn't it too easy to solve? Shut up heart. For once in your life!

**Back to the gang**

Normal POV

"Kagome, do you think … do you… have faith in hitomi of understanding what I just told her? She might take it as a dream, someone warped the time and made her think she is asleep!"

"inuyasha. Please, belive me, she is my daughter and she will find out. She will rescue my soul from the bound of time. She and her friends will do… everything needed." Kagome said reassuringly. She them reached forward and hugged inuyasha passionatley. Inuyasha then tangled his finger in her hair and said " Kagome,I hope so, I hope sango, miroku, and sesshomaru,rin,koga and ayame are alright."

"rin, donot cry, rest assure everything will be fine. Surou is alright." Sesshomaru hugged rin from the back. Tears were streaming down her cheek. The rivers Nile and amazon were nothing compared to them.

"lord sesshomaru" she turned around. "what if we can't defeat him? What if everything goes out to a mess? What if naraku kills all of them like us? What if.." she couldn't finish. Sesshomaru bended over and put his lips on rin's. There was no other way to make her shut up.

He pulled away after a few moments and said "no, I have faith in them. Hitomi will be able to commence only if inuyasha can somehow activate the Meido Zangetshu on his sons' swords. Naraku, will not kill them, rin. We aren't killed. Our souls were taken away. One of his minions controls time. They need to find him." Rin had found nothing to do, after hearing her lord's speech. She had to have faith. She embraced sesshomaru and said "my lord, I hope your intensions do come true."

"sango, inuyasha has told hitomi.I think she will understand in a day or two. I feel sorry for her."

"why should you miroku? He's just like you! The way you lead me on and turned to be with another girl!"

" SANGO! But I'm married to you. And besides. You need to help me through. You cnat just blame me for the past stuff. The way we turned up to be free spirits I need you love. Please." The last word was enough for sango to be convinced.

"Miroku"

"huh?"he asked

" I love you" she answered.

_**(A/N) sorry for the short chap. I'm busy.. school's gonna start. Blah, blah! But,… did you all like it? R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N- Thankyou all for your reviews. They help me like you never imagine. I am already in love with reviews, but I am too shy to propose to it. I love you all those who helped me write this story- Min00, Rinshy, 143rinshomaru. I love u! here are the replies to the story-**_

_**Min00- I have the worst typing skill! That's why I make many gramatical errors and plus… the keyboard is uncomfy… **_

_**Rinshy- Thank you for loving my story! And following it!**_

_**KataIsSomebody- I love your pen name! its attractive and I think I already pm-ed you… thank you for helping….*Big cyber hug!*)**_

Chapter 6

Going mental.

Morning wasn't morning anymore. The feeling when you wake up wasn't there. Like it vanished away. Birds weren't chirping, hens weren't coo-ing, sun wasn't shining. But I had to wake up. I heard a lot of giggling and shouts from the fireplace.

Just when I woke up, I thought about the dream I had. It creeped me, sent chills down my spine. Talking about it was the best thing. I went to the fire, found my brothers, their girlfriends, karuna and her ****.

"good mornin' sis, have somethin' to eat!" Nasuro passed me an apple.

"arigatou!" I shouted.

"well, you seem in a happy mood!" azura exclaimed. "well yeah, duh! I am really enjoying my life with you all!" I replied.

"Have you just met someone?"Akito asked.

"why do you bother ask?" I winked at her and I knew she understood my mood to play.

"OOOH, Hitomi's got someone!" akito and azura shouted. By the sides, I could see natsu with a very confusing grin on his face. The poor ass ediot stupid Lets just say.. 7s. standing for the 7 sins.

"guys I need to talk about something." I said. This time I was serious.

"yup, there is sure some explaining you've got to do." Natsu said. I didn't bother looking or hearing him. Why did he even bother? friggin' **** Censored*****

" It's about a prophecy in my dream last night."

*Later*

"Are you sure it's about a demon?" Nuriyo asked, with his hands on my shoulder trying to shake me out of a stance.

"I –I think so." I managed to stammer. By this time, we killed all demons. Demons lying within the area. Every single one of them. Just then, this huuuuge thing came behind natsu. I was about to let him die, before I remembered that he also deserves to live for Karuna. I quiclky grabdbed my bow, shot a sacred arrow. I knew, it could go throught the monster. It had to. So I turned away, as I was fighting with akito and azura. Unfortunately, the arrow shot back at me. Nasuro was there to push me onto the ground and somehow managed not to get hit.

"how..how-i—ss, that posssible" I panted.

"time warping" karuna answered. She came out from nowhere and smiled at me.

"aaHHHHHH!" I let out a shriek. Things were going in my mind coming out. Spider, a man and a girl. Everybody rushed towards me. Including 7s. But in the corner of my eye, I could see Karuna standing and smiling right there.

"k-kk-run—aa" I mumbled.

"She isnt there, we left her at the villageRemember!" akito panicked

That's right. How could it be? We left her at the village! I still remember! I tried hard and opened my eyes and she wasn't there! We had better fighting experience. How come she knew that it was time warping? We had seen time warping before. Heard of it from my mom. But, no-one could be affected by it. ( Inuyasha movie 2!) everyone, in our gang has something from my mom's time. Unless, unless someone can….

Normal POV

"inuyasha, do it now! Unleash it! Meido zangetshu"

The silver hair man just closed his eyes and said something. His spirirted fingers touched the swords of his sons. Then, they began to shake.

"Nasuro, tetsusaiga!" The 2 brothers looked over and saw the swords trembling. They rushed toward it and shared a few words. Like the wind scar, they unleashed something greater. A meido.

The underworld flew from it. It captured the demon and its angry howl. It was defeated.

"kagome, how is hitomi doing?"

"fine, just kind of passed out. … Inuyasha. She seems to have 'visions of recognition'! she can identify a bad person by looking at him/her. "

"how? by passing out? Seriously kagome? Whom did she adapt it from? "

"shut up! I'm trying to heal her!" Said the powerful kagome.

"there. She should wake up soon."

"Kagome! Who did she see? Before she passed out?"

"I donot know, but she mumbled the name of natsu's mate"

"I feel like punching him out!" inuyasha said with a fist.

" Why? INUYASHA! What happened when you kissed kikyo infront of me?"

"I'm sorry…. At that time.."

"inuyasha, its okay. I was just pointing it out. I love you anyway, wheather you still love kikyo or not. Life can be non-existant with out you and you know that"

"I love you too, kagome." Inuyasha said passionately.

_**A/N-What's up with karuna? Besides…. I was just asking, if you wanna give a name to naraku's child/minion, what would it be? Reply rate and review…. Lets make it 3R? huh?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- Dear ppl. Thank you for reviews again. Thanks to the people who helped me write this story. My friends: Min00,rinshy, 143rinshomaru. They write wonderful stories so please enter their names in the search box and check them out they are great. I didn't get much response to my last chap. But I am happy with the number of reviews. Please R&R. you guys are the inspiration I always get! I am also sorry I couldn't really post this chapter earlier. And as a result, I wrote two chapters. The chapters from now on will be pretty short like small and delicious mini choco chip cookies. My school has started and I really have to concentrate on subjects like physics… so maybe I'll only be able to write and pos ton Saturdays…. Sorry!**_

_**Min00- yes… the reason everything is confusing is because its hitomi.**_

_**KataIsSomebody- I will take your suggestion into account!**_

_**Enjoy-! *Cyber Squeals***_

I woke up like puppy, sniffing and trying to understand the situation I have been in. It doesn't really help trying to understand because I counldnt understand what I was suppoosed to be understanding. I heard some serious talk over there and from it, I regained my memory of passing out and my brothers releasing meido zangetshu. I heard footsteps on the platform and I looked over to see it was 7s (Natsu).

"Oh, I see you are awake. How are you doing?" he asked

"its not one of your business you know." At that time I wanted to punch him fist first into the face. Then jump on his belly. Saving the day, my brothers all came in.

"Hitomi, I'm not gonna ask you why you passed out or so, but I am going to ask you who you saw before you passed out." Nuriyo asked

"why? Why is that important?"

"Sis, you have the vision of recognition. You pass out or react differently after see-ing someone bad."

I really didn't want to tell it was karuna. It would be stupid. I didn't want to embarrass my self either. But maybe I had to.

"you wont belive me if I tell you. I have been seeing images of spider and a man looking quite like karuna." I blabbered.

"you told it to us before, but who did you see before you passed out?"

"Karuna! I saw her and I know its crazy and stupid and ediotic but I really saw her and when she smiled at me…" I fell into wonder. Every single time I tend to look at her or she smiles at me, I get visions and stuff.

"huh, it just cant be her. Let hitomi rest for a little more and then she can recognise and whatever." Natsu said simply, like me passing out was so simple.

"excuse me? They asked me and I said the truth. Ok, so just because she is your mate doesn't mean, that she cant be it you know." I defenced.

"shut up!" natsu blabber.

That was it I was going to hit him, like hard enough. Just as I got up, akito came in and said

"guys,I cannot find karuna.!"


	8. Chapter 8

Normal POV

A girl with dark hair was standing there, in the middle of the woods, in the same place where the bone eater's well was. She was talking to someone, someone imaginary or rather a… SPIRIT?

"My dear karuna, have you done it? Have you practiced your time warping and fighting skills?"

"father, yes I have tried it. But the problem is, I cannot warp it ling enough. Everything turns back to normal. They have something in their blood you know, that keeps them ahead of me. It's very disturbing."

"yes, Kagome's products from her different time. They are causing it. I couldn't kill them. They were just turned to spirits."

"father, have you made your preparations for everything?"

"yes. To enter the future, I must get rid of my demons. And to do that, I will be re-opening the bone eater's well. To activate it, I have used the shikon-o-tama."

"but father, I thought that disappeared a long time ago."

"hhhmmmm.. my child, you donot know of details. Let me tell you. Kagome did destroy shikon o tama and me. But the problem was, she did not destroy the soul of midorikou. Causing her to be born again. Can you tell me who that is?"

"hitomi?"

"correct. You see, as the she was reborn, a part of my soul was born in THE BOUNDS OF TIME. Since I have tampered with the jewel myself and my inner demons, the jewel was also reborn."

"great work father."

After a while of discussing plans, a servant flew in and said

"Naraku, all preparations are made. You can now.."

*BBBBBBRRRSSSSHHHHHHH!"

A weak sacred arrow flew in to destroy the servant and rearrange the molecules of the spirit, destroying it.

"I should have known. It was you. Naraku"

"huh, I see… midorikou, its you! How wonderful!" naraku sputtered.

_**(A/N: why is naraku back? Hitomi's THE MIDORIKOU? How? To find out… FOLLOW! Rate and review…. Love—Nvkrat!)**_


End file.
